when you go down to the woods today
by Gothicpug
Summary: One shot. Set pre-Hobbit. Thorin's odd behavior is causing his nephew to become suspicious. Fili follows Thorin one day to discover the truth...and ends up seeing more then he should.


When you go down to the woods today...

He hadn't been there for longer than an hour before Thorin pushed his half full plate away and swallowed what he was chewing.

"I'm heading off now Dis." He mumbled as he stood from the low table in the center of the sparsely furnished room.

Everyday, no matter the weather, no matter how much work he had, Thorin would walk the few miles from the small human village he'd taken up a position of Blacksmith in, back to the small dwarven settlement in the mountains of Ered Luin to break bread with the other dwarves for lunch.

He'd been doing it for all the ten years the dwarves had been settled in the mountains and did it without fail each day.

"Oh? Already?" Dis, Thorin's younger sister looked up from her own plate in surprise. "You have another half hour yet, don't you?" She asked him as he pushed in his chair and began searching for his bag.

"Not today." He replied without looking back at her. "I have lots of work to do." He added hastily. "Orders to fill and such..."

Back at the table, Fili and Kili sat watching their uncle with interest.

"But...you said you'd watch us spar with Dwalin..." Kili frowned.

"Maybe tomorrow lad." Thorin rounded the table and gently ran a hand through the youngest Durin's dark hair fondly before returning to his search.

Fili remained silent, his eyes narrowing on Thorin's hurried movements.

"I suppose...we'll see you tomorrow then..." Dis sighed, deep blue eyes lowering to Thorin's half eaten dinner.

"On time, as usual." Thorin told her, finally finding his bag and coat and pulling both on. Once he'd straightened out his coat, he returned to his younger sibling, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to her head. He did this everyday before leaving.

Thorin and dis had lost their brother in the battle with the orcs at the gates of Moria many years back, as well as Dis's husband and their father and grandfather. It had left Dis an emotional wreck and gray before her time and Thorin saw it as his duty as head of the family to care for not only their people, but Dis and her boys too. That was why he'd taken lowly work as a blacksmith in a village of men.

"I'll make sure to bring you some more milk when I return tomorrow." He murmured against her hair and pulled away.

"Thank you..." She smiled weakly and watched as her brother ruffled the hair of both her sons.

"You two be good and once you've finished Fili, go and help Dwalin and the others at the mines, alright?" Thorin smiled. Fili nodded but still remained quiet.

"Can I go with him Uncle?" Kili asked excitedly.

"No, stay here and help your mother." The older dwarf instructed.

The youngster whined, but didn't argue. He knew better than that. Uncle Thorin was head of the family and to argue was disrespectful.

"See you all tomorrow." Thorin called to them as he opened the door to the little cave like home the family shared with others of Durin blood.

"Goodbye Thorin..." Dis called after him.

"Goodbye Uncle!" Kili shouted.

Fili didn't say a word, choosing only to speak when Thorin had closed the door behind him and left for the village.

"I'm going to get my things..." Fili uttered to his mother and stood, both Dis and Kili noticing the older boy's odd mood.

Fili left the table and walked into the small bedroom off the main room where he and his brother shared sleeping quarters with their Uncle and Dwalin, Thorin and Dis's cousin.

He picked up an empty leather pack and began rummaging under his bed to find his pickaxe.

"What's up with you?"

Fili yelped as he jumped and smacked his head off the wooden bed frame. Growling and sitting back, rubbing his head, he turned to see Kili in the doorway, still clutching a sandwich he was in the middle of eating.

"What?" He ground out.

"You. You've not said a word to Uncle while he's been here today. What's wrong? Have you two argued?" Kili asked, shuffling into the room and sitting on his brother's bed.

"Argued? What? No..." The older brother huffed and pulled the pickaxe out from under the bed.

"Then what's wrong?" Kili continued to press him.

"Nothing's wrong!" Fili spat at his little brother and stuffed a couple of rags into his pack along with the pickaxe and a couple of candles.

He was lying through his teeth of course but as long as Kili and their mother didn't know, he didn't care.

His face grew red just thinking of what had happened just a day before and found himself unable to focus...

-The day before-

Thorin had grabbed his bag and his coat and practically run from the cave after lunch, leaving Dis, Fili and Kili at a loss for words.

This wasn't the first time either. He'd been leaving half an hour early each dinner time for nearly three weeks now and Fili was starting to become curious. Their uncle wasn't someone to rush away from the little family time they had together and his sudden need to return to the village was beginning to agitate his nephew.

Thorin's leaving was already hard on their mother, but now he wasn't even getting to spend a full lunch with them and it was making Dis withdrawn and upset.

That day, Fili took it upon himself to find out what his Uncle was up to, no matter what and perhaps persuade him that it wasn't as important as he seemed to think it was that he needed to rush off everyday.

He waited for Thorin to leave, receiving the same instructions as the day before and the day before that since he'd come of age. Go to the mines and work with Dwalin and the others.

But he wasn't going to go to the mines that day. Oh no. He had other plans.

He grabbed his bag as usual, kissed his mother goodbye and told Kili to be good before leaving, making sure Thorin had a good head start first of course.

And then the young Durin followed his uncle. He kept back at a good distance of course and never gave Thorin any indication he was being followed but Fili found himself slinking into the treeline anyway, just to be safe.

He followed Thorin for a good mile, his uncle's pace quick and almost excitable. Fili's mind was working overtime as he tried to figure out just what was going on. He couldn't be this excited over work, surely?

He'd only taken his eyes off Thorin for a moment, his foot catching a stray tree root, but within that moment his Uncle had disappeared from the dirt path and Fili ground to a sudden halt.

"Where..." He hissed to himself in confusion. He began looking round frantically, unsure just what to do now.

That's when he heard it. Not far ahead of him, further into the brush.

Fili stood frozen to the spot, his ears straining to hear the sound again. There was a little rustling then, followed by a giggle.

His nose wrinkling, he stared at the brushes and trees ahead of him hard.

_Surely not..._

He started forward, his feet stepping one after the other, as carefully and quietly as was possible.

He dared to move some of the bush, gritting his teeth in case the slight movement was noticed. But much to his luck, whatever was happening on the other side was far more interesting for his presence to be noted.

Fili's jaw suddenly slacked and he found his throat clenching in shock as his eyes came to land on two figures on the ground.

Thorin's bag was tossed near the bushes his nephew was hiding in, along with his coat and his shirt and the man himself was lay on his back on a fur, his leather trousers down his thighs as he writhed and groaned without restraint.

Straddling his hips, her chest bare and her skirts pulled up around her waist, was a young dwarven woman, one that Fili recognized immediately.

She worked at the tavern. He'd seen her the once or twice Dwalin and Thorin had allowed him to come with them into the drinking establishment. She wasn't much older than him and he'd been quite thrilled to see a dwarven woman that wasn't his mother or a close relation. Dwalin had laughed and teased him when she's brought them their drinks and he'd gone red in the face.

She was quite pretty really... not that he had much to gauge from. All the dwarf females he and his brother knew were old. They were all bearded with white streaked or fully white hair.

This woman was different. Young and buxom with thick, long black hair that she pulled up in a high ponytail and which fell in natural ringlets down her back that she decorated with gold bands. She wore a fitted, sleeveless, dark blue tunic, with a high collar and showed off her broad shoulders and toned, tattooed arms.

The tattoos were much like Dwarlin's. In fact, Fili remembered her commenting on the older dwarf's markings the second time he'd gone with Dwalin and Thorin.

She also wore a simple dark blue skirt and knee high boots, to which, was attached a sharp dwarven dagger. She was also surprisingly clean shaven, something that had puzzled Fili at first. All the other women he'd known were bearded and proudly displayed them with braids and even bands of gold or jewels.

Thorin had quietly told him after she'd left them to serve someone else that many younger dwarven women either didn't like donning beards or didn't understand the significance in them and often shaved them off. That had made more sense to Fili then and he found himself attracted to beardless females. Not that he'd tell his Uncle or mother...he didn't want them to be ashamed of him.

The men in the tavern always seemed to be wary of the stout woman, not leering at her as they did the other barmaids. Whether it was out of fear of the unknown or suspicion, she never seemed to mind and did her job quite happily it seemed.

"Thorin..." She moaned breathlessly, her head falling backwards as their hips met. Thorin gave a wordless moan in reply, his hands roaming her upper body freely, his thick fingers pinching and rolling her pert nipples to earn another, louder cry of pleasure.

Fili's face was on fire and he could feel his heart pounding in his throat as he watched them through the leaves. There was also a strange, unbridled tingling starting in his groin and he grit his teeth in embarrassment.

"It's...It's taking too long." Thorin panted, sweat beginning to glisten on his brow.

"What?" The woman frowned, panting just as hard.

Thorin gave a low growl, a sound which sent a shiver through Fili's spine and lunged upward off the fur, seizing the woman with a squeal and slamming her down on the ground without breaking their connection.

The woman gasped and laughed, her back arching as the oldest Durin forced one of her legs over his shoulder, allowing him to push deeper into her and start a frighteningly hard pace.

Fili shifted, his leather trousers becoming tight and uncomfortable. His hands twitched with the need to rub himself and release the tension building in his loins but he forced himself to remain still.

"Like that? Huh?" Thorin snarled through his teeth, his cheeks reddening and his eyes burning with lust.

The woman cried out sharply, her hands clutching at Thorin's shoulders and hair, pulling and clawing desperately. At one point, Fili was sure he was hurting her and almost jumped out from his hiding spot to push Thorin off her.

That thought was quickly quashed however as the woman began to whimper and buck her hips against Thorin's firm thrusts.

"T-Thorn...I...I'm gonna..."

She didn't even finish before her back bowed and she let out a shrill shout, her eyes falling closed and her face becoming a wash of pure satisfaction.

Thorin's movements began to become erratic before he too gave a shout, his face buried against the crook of her neck.

Fili couldn't stand it any longer and screwed his eyes shut, his hand going to the crotch of his trousers to try and sooth the throbbing ache.

Thorin and the bar maid lay there for several moments, both basking in the afterglow of their intimacy. By the time both came to, they'd regained their breath. Thorin freed himself from the woman and rolled off her, laying to her right. They remained quiet until she propped herself up on one elbow and stroked a hand through her shriveled hair.

"I have to stop doing this..." She muttered, her eyes darting to Thorin. "Look at the state of me now. I have work."

"So do I." Thorin muttered, turning his head to watch her. "Give us a kiss." He asked with a sly smirk.

"Piss off." The woman laughed and pulled down her skirt before reaching for her tunic.

"Just one." He insisted, sitting up and snaking an arm around her bare waist.

"I told you..." She turned sharply, her hand planted firmly on his chest, forcing him to the ground once more. "Piss. Off."

Thorin merely laughed her off and when she tried to move away to pull on her tunic, he grabbed her, pulling her back and kissing her roughly. She protested at first, but that ended as soon as his hand gropped at her breast and she gasped. Thorin took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and couldn't help but chuckle as she moaned.

Fili bit his lip and swallowed his moans of pleasure as he palmed himself through his trousers. He felt so disgusted with himself, but he couldn't control the seer lust he'd built up watching his uncle have his way with the dwarven woman he'd been smitten with himself.

There was a sharp sound of skin on skin as the woman's hand clapped across Thorin's cheek, causing him to release her in shock.

"You keep up tricks like that and you'll never touch me again!" She spat and pulled her tunic over her head.

Thorin rubbed his cheek. The slap hadn't been hard but it had surprised him. "Come now..." He started as she straightened out her clothes and hair. "Don't be like that. Not when we've had such fun."

She gave a huff and turned her nose upward as he got to his feet, totally ignoring him as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Odell..." He cooed, his lips touching her temple.

His soft approach seemed to work and Odell relented, turning in his arms and kissing him tenderly.

"Not a word to my brother about this when he comes to collect his shield, Thorin." She whispered, her lips skating across his.

"Aye. I promise. I'll speak with him at your home later tonight." He replied with a smile. "I'm a very traditional dwarf." He grinned at her, nudging her chin with his knuckles.

"Oh aye?" She snorted, pulling away from him and turning. "That's why you've laid with me before we've officially started courting I suppose?"

They were laughing and talking as they started off through the thick brush again after Thorin had dressed, leaving Fili alone with his own confusion.

His uncle was courting...or starting to...As quickly as it had come, his lust began to subside. He suddenly felt very angry with Thorin and his underhanded behavior.

-present-

"Are you going now beloved?" Dis smiled warily as Fili pulled on his coat. He was growing so quickly now and his mother was finding that hard to cope with. He had a fair bit of facial hair now, enough to braid. He looked a lot like his father too, fair haired and handsome.

"Aye. I'll see you tonight mother." He kissed her cheek and hoisted the strap of his bag higher over his shoulder.

"Don't be late..." She said quietly as he left, Kili standing in the bedroom doorway, still clueless to his brother's mood.

Fili left the mountain cave and walked down the dirt path. He knew he had to turn right at the end, leading him away from the woods and toward the mines further down the mountain...

But the young dwarf paused at the end of the path, a sensation drawing him to the left. The way Thorin had gone.

His throat was dry and he bit his lip hard as he fought with himself. It wasn't right. He needed to go and help Dwalin and the others.

Images of his Uncle and Odell danced through his mind once more and he reluctantly let his feet move on their own...

Following after Thorin once again...

Fin.


End file.
